Floors take a great deal of time to clean or polish or vacuum, and with today's fast-paced and time-demanding lifestyles, an apparatus that would accomplish the work unattended would be greatly appreciated.
This invention is concerned with the provision of automatically guided floor treating apparatus to carry out the task outlined above.